1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical members including optical lenses such as plastic lenses and glass lenses used for, for example, eyeglasses and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2007-520738 A discloses a conventionally known color lens for eyeglasses as an example of optical members. An anti-reflective coating of the lens has at least two visible light absorbing layers containing substoichiometric titanium oxides of TiOx (x<2).
However, the lens is necessarily colored gray or similar colors due to the visible light absorbing layers containing substoichiometric titanium oxides and cannot include TiOx (x<2) without coloring (visible light absorption). It is described that the lens has a uniform color and anti-ultraviolet properties, but there is no description about anti-static properties. An electrically charged optical member is likely to adsorb dust, and in particular, charged eyeglasses increase the frequency of maintenance such as wiping. The wiping of grime or dust at the time of the maintenance generates static electricity, and the lens surface even adsorbs grime or dust. The lens is wiped in such a condition to involve the grime or dust, and as a result, the lens surface is scratched. It is supposed in other optical members that the adhesion of grime or dust may cause an appearance defect such as scratches in a similar manner. Therefore, the optical members desirably have anti-static properties.